


Moving In, Moving On

by gryvon



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, no more interruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In, Moving On

Touya set the last of the cardboard boxes down with a heavy thud and glared half-heartedly around the room, certain there was something missing or something they'd forgotten that would require another trip out of the apartment. Nothing sprang immediately to mind, but he'd thought similar after their last trip to Yukito's house, before Yukito remembered the boxes in his kitchen.

"Well, that seems to be everything." Touya's father was smiling broadly as he walked into Touya's new apartment, followed immediately by Touya's new roommate, Yukito. They both had plastic bags of groceries in their hands, enough food to get Yukito through the night until they could do proper grocery shopping in the morning. "Anything else I can help you boys with?"

Touya's gaze followed Yukito as the gray-haired man moved around the kitchen, storing the food while munching on a bag of popcorn. As much as he'd like another set of hands unpacking, there were some things he'd rather they were alone for.

"I think we'll be fine."

If his father had any idea what Touya was thinking, it didn't show on his face. Fujitaka's smile never faltered as he bid them a cheerful goodbye and shut the door behind him.

Silence filled the apartment.

A hand landed on Touya's shoulder. He turned, wrapping his arms around Yukito as he moved and pulling his lover close.

"Finally. No little sisters, no plushies..." He cupped Yukito lightly under the chin and tilted Yukito's face up. "Just you," Touya leaned closer, "and me."

Their lips touched, hesitantly at first, just a bare press of skin on skin, and then with more certainty as the realization slowly sank in that there would be no interruptions this time.

The door opened. They were a full foot apart by the time Fujitaka's face appeared.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask... did you boys want to come over for dinner tomorrow? I know how hard it is finding time to cook when you're just moving in."

Yukito smiled brightly. "We'd love to, Mr. Kinomoto."

"Five o'clock?"

"Sounds great."

Fujitaka waved briefly before leaving again. Touya counted to five in his head before crossing the room and flipping the lock.

Yukito was laughing. "What was that about no more interruptions?"

Touya turned and pounced. They hit the floor laughing and rolled, tussling playfully, switching between Touya pinning Yukito and vice versa. Touya's back hit the floor and he smiled, a small smile but still more than most could get out of him in public. Yukito straddled his waist, grinning like a lunatic before he leaned down to press their lips together.

"No more interruptions." The whisper sounded like a promise.

They kissed, this time without any hesitancy. This type of kiss was rare for them, so used to having to break apart at a second's notice that they rarely got to kiss this deep, tongues entwined, exploring each other's mouths in extensive detail. Touya was the first to move, reaching up for the buttons of Yukito's shirt with blatant purpose. It only took Yukito a second to catch on before he started to pull Touya's t-shirt up around his shoulders.

Yukito leaned back slightly, looking at Touya with mischief in his eyes before leaning back. Touya pulled his t-shirt over his head as Yukito finished off the last of his buttons. Their shirts disappeared, flung off into the maze of boxes littering the room around them. Touya pushed up. Yukito let him, and they rolled again until Yukito was the one with his back to the floor. Their pants took less time that their shirts, but they weren't really worried about getting those off, just pushing them down enough to free trapped erections.

Small hands brought Touya's palm to Yukito's lips and Touya's eyes widened as the gray-haired boy's tongue lapped out, leaving a trail of wet saliva along Touya's palm. The mischievous glint in Yukito's eyes brightened as he pushed Touya's hands down between them before licking his own palm. He'd never held another man's erection in his hand. It was familiar, a lot like his own but different in subtle ways. Yukito's was slightly smaller, not as wide but maybe a little bit longer and the hair that brushed Touya's knuckles as his hand reached the base of Yukito's cock was softer than his own.

The look on Yukito's face... He doubted that he'd ever forget the way Yukito smiled as Touya touched him, his lips parted slightly, eyes half-lidded. He imagined he had the same look on his face as Yukito's slender fingers wrapped around him, his grip firm and sure. They kissed slowly, lips touching then parting, erratic breaths falling between them before pressing their mouths together again. Yukito hooked one leg over Touya's legs, bringing their bodies closer. Their hands brushed, knuckles passing each other. Touya pushed forward, bumping their erections together and did it again. From the way Yukito gasped, he enjoyed it as much as Touya did.

Yukito's hand tightened around Touya as he came, hot liquid spilling out over Touya's hand and dribbling down over Yukito's chest. He didn't stop, not until Touya felt himself tensing, his breathing coming out harsher even as Yukito's evened out. Brown eyes stayed fixed intently on Touya until he gasped and came in Yukito's hand.

They lay quietly on the floor for several minutes until Touya finally moved, groping to the side for his shirt and using the sweat-damp fabric to wipe both their hands clean. He pulled his pants up as he stood, fastening them loosely but not bothering to latch the belt and then reached down to offer a hand to his lover.

"Why don't we put some of the kitchen stuff away and then we can try out our new bed?"

Yukito smiled widely as he stood, stepping out of his pants rather than putting them back out. "I'd like that."

Touya couldn't help but smile as he watched his lover walk naked into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
